Ejactulatinoamanum
Ejactulatinoamanum refers to a destructive fire spell which is triggered when an innately powerful but inexperienced mage in possession of elemental powers ejaculates. This magical phenomenon is more informally known as the "Balls of Fire". Details Academic circles argue that the only known instances of Ejaculatinoamanum have been reported during homosexual encounters, which according to the academics acts as proof that it's the gods' way of punishing homosexuals for doing something so immoral as having sex. Such claims are yet to be verified, though, and many others argue that it's only anti-homosexual propaganda used by old geezers who have nothing better to do with their lives. This theory, which was supported by many academics, was seemingly disproven in Alent in 1017 AE when a scene between Stylianos Kinley and the demoness Lust showed that Balls of Fire can in fact occur even during heterosexual encounters...although Scun academics will argue that this is not good enough proof to disprove earlier theories because it was only a blowjob and not an actual penetrative act like in earlier cases and that more data needs to be gathered before coming to any revolutionary conclusions about the nature of this curious phenomenon. Legacy Project Ejactulatinoamanum, an Alentian codename for portable and timed explosives ẃhich were used to quell the Threshold Riot in the Sarquil Downs district of Alent, was named after the phenomenon due to the explosives' fiery, destructive nature. First reported sighting Abel sat alone in his cabin aboard the ship. They were heading off to a new land, and Abel had a lot of time to think. He now realized that he may never see Tanya again. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he muttered. It was Raine. "Abel," he said, "I couldn't help but notice you being rather quiet lately. Even more than usual." "Yeah, I guess so. There's someone that I miss quite a lot." Raine sat down on Abel's bed. "Well, I might not be able to help with that." Raine put his hand on Abel's shoulder. "Or maybe I can..." Abel flinched, unaccustomed to the touch. Raine simply stood up and put his finger over Abel's mouth. "I'll make you forget all about her." Abel began to shift uncomfortably as Raine closed the door and began to remove his mage's robes. Not many know this, but Raine often had difficulty controlling his magic in certain situations. As misfortune would have it, he accidentally cast a powerful fireball spell while in the throes of passion that night. The ship's crew was quick enough to put the fire out before it spread to the rest of the ship, but Abel was painfully roasted alive. This made for a very embarrassing funeral. Second reported sighting A sultry voice from behind him said, "No, stay. I think I want to toy with you a little." Styl yelped his surprise, turning around and seeing not just any succubus, but Lust herself. Her pheromones shifted his vision and messed with his mind and body. He felt flushed, hot, and hard. And yet, he was utterly terrified. He thankfully kept control of his bowels, but he stepped back from her. Suddenly a hard grip encircled his left wrist, squeezing painfully. It thrust his arm back and squeezed harder, and he heard the Focus Blade clatter to the ground behind him. The dwalf couldn't concentrate on that now, though. He was staring at a very beautiful face in front of him, looking deeply into almost glazed over eyes of flame, and he felt a soft hand caress the lump in his pants. His right arm hung limply at his side. "Mmm, someone's liking this," she purred, glancing down. "And still such passion in your eyes. Hate, Lust, Pain, it's all the same, and I want everything!" she crooned, kissing him intermittently as her hand undid his pants. The dwalf's mind rebelled against this, but his body was not under his control anymore. When she touched it, he jumped at the feeling. She said something about warming up, but Styl was too lost in the feeling to care. He just about had it when he felt her mouth, though. And her teeth, though he had a feeling that if he were not under her control he wouldn't be enjoying those so much. It was her tongue that did it, however. He grabbed her hair, pulled her head forward and back a couple of times, and accidentally let loose on his power. A ball of black fire and lightning erupted out of the end of his groin. The force of it blew him back, sending him on his back toward where the Focus Blade lay. His mind was his own again, but his energy was spent. He sat up, tucked his pants back up, grabbed his nearby blade, and slowly waded through the chaos around him, back to Lust. His hate for her kept him moving toward her unmoving body. The pressure from his accidental spell was tremendous. Almost like one of those alchemical explosives. He was not surprised when he saw that her mouth, her nose, and both eyes were damaged from it. A cheek was missing, parts of her nose had burned off, and her eyes had probably melted from the proximity, at least partially. See also *Abel Highwind *Lamashtu Gallu *Magic *Schtolteheim Reinbach III *Stylianos Kinley Category:Magic Category:Third Age